For So Long
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Will she be able to reach him and break his darkness before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is a rewritten version of the fight between Buffy and Angel that took place in the theater during Surprise. I felt that what had happened didn't affect Buffy enough to express fully how she felt with what had happened, so I decided to write this. Definitely not a fluffy story. Lyrics are The Quiet Room by Finnish band To/Die/For and A Tormented Soul by The Sins of Thy Beloved. There is going to be one more chapter to this. Enjoy! All reviews welcomed.  
**

She took a direct hit to her abdomen, wisps of breath releasing from her lungs in a harsh outtake before ducking to avoid another kick, and another that immediately followed. "C'mon Buff, you can do better than that," her former lover taunted, a sneer grimacing on his angelic face before he continued his attack with a swift punch to the lower jaw.

_Cover my face with my hands_

_I've been here for hours_

_But nobody comes I know you are gone_

She couldn't decide whether or not to allow him to continue to violate her. In her heart, she couldn't withstand being able to hurt him, not after the pain and the suffering of the days before. In her heart, she wanted to lay there and absorb the blows, no matter how much it had drained her. Angel was gone, and in its' place was the devious mask of the Scourge of Europe. Tears begin to brim in the corners of her eyes as she clutched her stake close to her chest, her body wrapped in a protective ball as she cried out in a small whimper. For that moment, she was not the Slayer, just a vulnerable girl with a broken heart.

'_Cause it's taking too long_

_For someone to bring me the news_

'_Cause somehow I know I already lost you_

Memories both past and present seeped through her mind, breaking her resolve. Subconsciously, she fingered the claddagh ring he had given her. She pursed her lips in a stern line, determination building. If she didn't chance to rescue him, she was going to attempt at saving him from himself, from the evil that was consuming him. Boiling anger filled her soul; at herself, for being the Slayer, and for the Powers that had placed her in giving such a vastly difficult duty. And perhaps, for falling in love.

_I knew this day would come_

_For me it came too soon_

She felt the force of a strike hit her cheekbone before blocking another similar move from making more skin contact. It didn't stop her from feeling a bruise beginning form. It wasn't him, that she knew. It was the demon that was in possession of him. And she was going to destroy it. It was a silent vow to herself, and to the world at risk. She wasn't going to be the victim anymore. She was going to save the man that she loved, no matter the price nor the sacrifice. If she had to direct her anger towards the Powers themselves and risk herself in the process, so be it.

She picked herself up from the wet floor, stake still held firmly in hand. "Not enough for ya, is it?" Angelus smirked, circling around the Slayer as if she were his prey. And she was. _Not for long_, she vehemently thought to herself. She closed her eyes, shutting herself from him as she focused her concentration, Slayer senses aiming in formation. Even with eyes shut, she was aware of his presence. No matter where she went, she felt him, sensed him.

In seconds, she could sense that he was no longer there. Eyes opened, she thrust her arm behind her, tucking and grabbing his forearm, using her strength to toss him against a movie poster frame just a few feet away, its' frame clattering into tiny pieces of glass that fell like rain against his body. He landed with a loud 'oof'.

"Had enough?" the Slayer mocked her lover's words, standing tall before his form. It was the moment where her anger, her love, her sadness reached a high that she had never felt before, not even the moment when she had died at the hands of the Master. She grabbed a hand full of clothing, using her right hand to continuously punch the vampire, scarring his beautifully sculpted face. Blood soon spilled. A part of her felt that he more than rightly deserved the punishment that she was giving him.

_I let my tears flow_

'_cause somehow I knew_

_I knew I had already lost you_

"So that's it then? This is it? Is this what the demon in you wants? You want to throw it all away for the sake of going back to the old killing and torture me, huh? _Did you just want to do it? _Is that it?" more tears spilled from the Slayer's eyes, landing on the coldness that was Angelus.

He simply grinned, then laughter ensued. Splotches of anger and humiliation rose in the Slayer's cheeks. "Does it matter? It's what I am. I kill, I hunt, I feed. You were just too willing to give it all up for the Soul boy that left you and went poof," Angelus growled, before turning his vampiric face away. Even with supernatural strength, he was unable to release himself from Buffy's grasp. She wasn't going to let him to.

_My beloved tremble in fear_

_My detest against thee who's a plaguer_

For a moment, the Slayer was quiet, pondering. She attempted to make further contact with the demon who wore her lover's face, but to no avail. He snarled, like a restless animal in a cage who didn't want to obey. She could try to speak of the one thing that still resonated deeply in her heart, even with the walls and barriers that were there to prevent it. She knew they couldn't hold for much long. Her features soften a bit before she made her confession.

"_What about me? I love you so much. I still do. And I tried to forget everything, and it didn't help. And I hate so much that it's come to this. And it's my fault. If we didn't…..…..none of this would've happened. You would've still been Angel, not this imitation wearing his face."_

She presses her palms against his face, forcing him to look at her. "Dream on schoolgirl. Your boyfriend's dead." She ignored his words_. "I wished that I wish you dead. But I can't. I won't. Not even after…this."_

Finally, he took a glance at her, his next words remote without emotion. "Am I a thing worth saving? Am I a righteous man? I've never been anything else. I'm a vampire, it's who I am, and I kill and I have killed. And as soon as you let me go, I'll be drinking your blood and maybe dance on your grave, waiting for the next Slayer."

His words left a coldness in her wake, but the Slayer didn't fumble. She was more determined to save him. Without releasing another word, she pressed her lips against his, holding him against her small form...

She hoped that it was enough to save him from the dark...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks guys for the reviews. I hope you liked the story so far. **

Against his will, he absorbed the kiss until it had reached his soul, or lack thereof. For him, it felt as if it were lasting more than forever, close to somewhat of an eternity, but only a moment had passed since he felt her warm lips against his cold ones. Despite that, he couldn't deny the fact that the _good _part of him didn't want that very kiss to end. It was all too familiar, and not a moment too soon, he was plunged into the deepest memories of _him_ and his arch nemesis, the one who had showed him what it was like to be a _man_, and to be loved despite the terrible crimes he had committed in his past. A snarl rumbled in his chest. He pondered for a second if it was _her_ doing, but immediately shrugged the thought away.

Not her; it couldn't have been the Slayer's doing. It had to be that occupied the higher realm. The Powers.

The thought of it made Angelus want to release his anger; to force the Slayer away from him, to end the passionate kiss that was making him feel filthy and more than violated as if he needed to cleanse himself. But she was determined not to end it. After the bloodshed, the torturous things he had done to her, he felt revulsion at himself, but more importantly, at his weakness that was preventing him from becoming even more of the cold monster that he was known to be. _Damn her, _he mentally growled to himself, mustering up every once of strength he could gather, but it was useless. Once again, he was going to become the victim of his own self, the other half of his soul, the cursed one.

He pressed his hands firmly against her forearms, trying desperately to shove her away. And then, unexpected to both him and the Slayer, came a fierce white light that flashed between them, reeling them senseless. Whatever was happening, he didn't want it. He cowered into the nearest corner, noticing that the light was coming after him, not his enemy.

Was this his punishment? Before that question could be answered, he felt a burning resonating in his chest. Soon, it was spreading throughout his body, until the sensation almost became unbearable.

_No. No, damnit. Not again._

He knew immediately what was happening to him. His perpetual soul was returning to him. And then the light simply vanished into nothingness. "Angel?" Buffy cried from a distance, kneeling in front of him, hesitant of what was transpiring. She didn't dare to get close to him. He admitted a piercing cry, his face contorted in agony. Seconds later, silence and the sound of her breathing remained in the empty theater hall.

"Angel?" Buffy called out again softly, noticing the soft light flickering in the vampire's brown eyes. She saw that the coldness in them had disappeared. Could it…be? She didn't believe it at first. She was aware of Angelus and his tricks.

"Buffy? Where am I?" Angel called out, a tear spilling from his eye.

And, she believed. Without question, she dove directly into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist. She lifted her head, pressing her lips against his cold ones deeply as if she hadn't seen him for how long. And that was.

Angel was back. Angelus simply wasn't. And then they swept for another kiss.

Fin.


End file.
